Vampire Huntress Legend series
Vampire Huntress Legend by L.A. Banks. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy, Horror Series Description or Overview Damali Richards is a successful hip-hop artist by day, but come nightfall, she hunts vampires and demon-predators. Most people believe these creatures are only myth or fantasy--but Damali and her Guardian team know otherwise. Damali is the Neteru, a vampire huntress whose mission is to vanquish evil from the world. In this series of contemporary fantasy and horror, a battle is brewing, and increasingly brutal supernatural murders are happening--and only Damali can stop the evil. ~ Goodreads Books in Series Vampire Huntress Legend series: #Minion (2003) #The Awakening (2004) #The Hunted (2004) #The Bitten (2005) #The Forbidden (2005) #The Damned (2006) #The Forsaken (2006) #The Wicked (2007) #The Cursed (2007) #The Darkness (2008) #The Shadows (2008) #The Thirteenth (2009) ~ ranked #155 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 series) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides *3.5. "Make It Last Forever" in Stroke of Midnight (2004) (Tara) *7.5. "Ride the Night Wind" in Love at First Bite (2006) (Jose Ciponte) Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels * Dawn and Darkness (2010) ~ Graphic novel, Hardcover, 176 pages Other Series by Author 'Crimson Moon series' : #Bad Blood (2008) #Bite the Bullet (2008) #Undead On Arrival (2009) #Cursed to Death (2009) #Never Cry Werewolf (2010) #Left for Undead (2010) World Building Setting The Supernatural Elements vampires, Neteru, Neteru Guardians, demons, weres, Neteru council, Heaven, Hell, Covenant, myth, underworld, Apocalypse, *'The Neteru Guardians': Anointed with the Divine mission to protect The Neteru, this elite category of spiritual warriors were chosen to surround their charge with heightened extrasensory awareness, superior physical and inner strength, unmatched courage, keen battle strategy, and unparalleled skill. These strengths not only protect, but also reinforce, The Neteru’s learning curve and developmental life preparation for his/her own perilous mission. * Warriors of Light squad * Neteru Council of Queens and Kings * Vampires, Demons, levels of hell, levels of heaven, World The Legend: After the Fall After the fall of the dark angel, after man and woman were deceived and ousted from Paradise, the legions of evil beset humanity with all manner of strife and hardship to sway their choice. Earth became The Gray Zone of choice, where free will could manifest for good or evil, and a soul could be compromised in this fragile environment that cast shadows of darkness amid the light. The angels on High wept as they watched the fate of humankind struggle against demonic forces, mere flesh and bones and the hope of earthbound spirits crushed by plagues, pestilence, famines, disasters, violence… no mercy. The cry for help that went up to Heaven from the peoples of the earth was heard. From the twelve scattered tribes, twelve Guardian Councils were mission-anointed and made up of honorable, courageous men and women of all positive faiths and all races, working as a united front, quietly moving behind the scenes, each battling evil in their own corner of the globe. The balance could not be easily tipped; their fight was vigilant. But just as the forces of evil had human helpers to reinforce the negative spheres of soul-killing influence, the forces of good had The Guardians… those that held the line no matter what challenges befell them. They would not allow The Light to be extinguished. And from those twelve armies came The Covenant—one from each Guardian Council, twelve members in all, the bravest of the brave, the wisest of the wise, the keepers of the faith and the knowledge between worlds. Only The Covenant could foretell the coming of The Neteru, although they would never know whether this super-being mortal would come as male or female. All they could do was to prepare a special Neteru Guardian Team as they searched for the prophesied infant. Such an assignment is the highest honor bestowed upon a Guardian Council, whose mighty task was to ensure that the once every thousand year visitation of a Balance Swaying Force of Light, a Neteru, would be secreted away from evil until old enough to fight… but first, before they could protect this mortal, they would have to find the baby—before evil could destroy it. The Legend: Vampire Huntress The Covenant Twelve Holy, seasoned, individuals from the original twelve tribes of the land, from every corner of the earth, representing the widespread positive faiths, are called within a human lifetime to take up the torch, to hold the light, to stand watch and keep vigil in wait for the coming of The Neteru—the huntress or hunter. They have been standing watch from the beginning of time, and in this era, a Neteru has come, a young woman, who spans two millennia… and her womb can host either good or evil, but the choice is ultimately hers. As her ripening to faith and flesh dawns, she must be guided, protected, and then must learn to stand on her own. Free Will, The Choice, is mission critical to all The Warriors of Light. ~ Coveneant: Vampire Huntress Legend The Dark Realms: Six realms of darkness mirror the six realms of light, with the seventh depth hosting the power source of all that is evil… just as the seventh level Above hosts the Ultimate Power Source of The Universe—The Almighty. Sins create soul weight, dragging it down the multiple caverns within The Pit. Hope, Faith, Love, forgiveness, a fervent request for redemption, remove the weight, uplifts the spirit, and allows the soul to soar to blend in with other spirits of The Light. This is why the choices made in The Gray Zone are so critical. No angel in Heaven, not one Warrior of Light, or one spirit of lightness ever wants to lose a soul to the weight of unredeemed sin. Thus, the battle that is waged, one soul at a time, is mighty. ~ The Dark Realms: Vampire Huntress Legend Recurring Characters The Vampire Huntress Legend - characters Author: L.A. Banks L. A. Banks was named a 2010 Living Legend by the Black Alumni Society of University of Pennsylvania, is the recipient of the 2009 Romantic Times Booklover's Career Choice Award for Paranormal Fiction, was also named one of Pennsylvania's Top 50 Women in Business for 2008, as well as won the 2008 Essence Storyteller of the Year award. Ms. Banks has written over 42 novels and contributed to 23 novellas. She mysteriously shape-shifts between the genres of romance, women's fiction, crime/suspense thrillers, and paranormal lore. She is a proud member of The Liars Club, is a Board of Trustee member for the Philadelphia Free Library and serves on the Mayor's Commission on Literacy. Banks is a graduate of The University of Pennsylvania Wharton undergraduate program with a Master's in Fine Arts from Temple University. She is a full-time writer living and working in Philadelphia. ~Author page NOTE: Leslie passed away a few years ago to cancer at the height of her career and shortly after giving a speech at the White House.on the problems of healthcare for entrprneurs. — In Remembrance of L.A. Banks, 1959-2011 | Tor.com Cover Artist *Cover Artist: _____ *Ghaphic Novel and Website Character Artist: Eric Battle — Eric Battle - FB *Graphic Novel: Brett Booth, Greg Titus, N. Steven Harris — L.A. Banks' Vampire Huntress: Dawn and Darkness - Comic Book Resources Publishing Information * Publisher: * Author Page: * Bk-1: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB— Minion (): All Damali Richards ever wanted to do was create music and bring it to the people. Now she is a Spoken Word artist and the top act for Warriors of Light Records. But come nightfall, she hunts vampires and demons—predators that people tend to dismiss as myth or fantasy. But Damali and her Guardian team cannot afford such delusions, especially now, when a group of rogue vampires have been killing the artists of Warriors of Light and their rival, Blood Music. Strange attacks have also erupted within the club drug-trafficking network and drawn the attention of the police. These killings are a bit out of the ordinary, even for vampires. No neat puncture marks in the neck to show where the life's blood has been sucked from the body. These bodies have been mutilated beyond recognition, indicating a blood lust and thirst for destruction that surpasses any Damali has encountered before. Damali soon discovers that behind these brutal murders is the most powerful vampire she has ever met, and this seductive beast is coming for her next. But his unholy intentions have also drawn the focus of other hellish dark forces. Soon Damali finds herself being pulled deeper into the vast and horrifying vampire world. ~ Minion—FF ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—The Awakening: ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—: ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—: ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—: ✤ BOOK SIX BLURB—: ✤ BOOK SEVEN BLURB—: ✤ BOOK EIGHT BLURB—: ✤ BOOK NINE BLURB—: ✤ BOOK TEN BLURB—: ✤ BOOK ELEVEN BLURB—: ✤ BOOK TWELVE BLURB—: First Sentences Quotes Read Alikes (suggestions) * Awards Trivia & Notes See Also * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *The Vampire Huntress Legend - books *Goodreads | Vampire Huntress Legend series by L.A. Banks *‎leslieesdailebanks.com/blog/ *L A Banks - FF Graphis book: *L.a. Banks' Vampire Huntress: Dawn and Darkness (Mini-Series) (2010-2011) Dynamite Entertainment (Page 1 of 1) - View topic • sharethefiles.com *Goodreads | The Vampire Huntress Legends: Dawn and Darkness by L.A. Banks *Preview: L.A. Banks' Vampire Huntress: Dawn and Darkness - Comic Book Resources Summaries, Reviews, Articles: * The World, Characters, etc: *The Vampire Huntress Legend - Characters *The Vampire Huntress Legend - World *The Vampire Huntress Legend - inside Author, Misc: *The Vampire Huntress Legend - bio *Booklist for Leslie Esdaile Banks *In Remembrance of L.A. Banks, 1959-2011 | Tor.com Community, Fan Sites: *L.A. Banks' VAMPIRE HUNTRESS: THE HIDDEN DARKNESS - Facebook Gallery of Book Covers Minion.jpg|1. Minion (2003-Vampire Huntress Legend, #1) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/39305.Minion The Awakening (Vampire Huntress Legend|2. The Awakening (2003-Vampire Huntress Legend, #2) by L.A. Banks |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/39306.The_Awakening The Hunted (Vampire Huntress Legend|The Hunted (2004-Vampire Huntress Legend, #3) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/39302.The_Hunted 4-The Bitten (Vampire Huntress Legend|4. The Bitten (2005-Vampire Huntress Legend, #4) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/39303.The_Bitten The Forbidden (Vampire Huntress Legend #5) by L.A. Banks.jpg|5. The Forbidden (2005-Vampire Huntress Legend #5) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/39307.The_Forbidden 6. The Damned (Vampire Huntress Legend #6) by L.A. Banks.jpg|6. The Damned (2007-Vampire Huntress Legend #6) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/39309.The_Damned 7. The Forsaken (Vampire Huntress Legend #7) by L.A. Banks.jpg|7. The Forsaken (2006-Vampire Huntress Legend #7) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/39304.The_Forsaken 8. The Wicked (Vampire Huntress Legend #8) by L.A. Banks.jpg|8. The Wicked (2007-Vampire Huntress Legend #8) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/37340.The_Wicked 9. The Cursed (Vampire Huntress Legend #9) by L.A. Banks.jpg|9. The Cursed (Vampire Huntress Legend #9) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/538379.The_Cursed 10-The Darkness (Vampire Huntress Legend #10) .jpg|10. The Darkness (Vampire Huntress Legend #10) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1478023.The_Darkness 11. The Shadows (Vampire Huntress Legend #11) by L.A. Banks.jpg|The Shadows (2008-Vampire Huntress Legend #11) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2590041-the-shadows 12. The Thirteenth (Vampire Huntress Legend #12) .jpg|12. The Thirteenth (Vampire Huntress Legend #12) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/4457727-the-thirteenth Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Heaven and Hell Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Native American Magic Category:Apocalypse